Lets Try and Be Just Friends
by CutMyPaperHEaRtInTWo
Summary: YAOI!NarutoxSasuke: 6 years into the future, Naruto and Sasuke are both ANBU squad captains now grownup.Only problem,Sasuke has a thing for Naruto and Naruto has been sent on a mission and returns in a stretcher! Can he confess his love?Better than summar
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't remember when I stopped being able to look you in the eye.**_

"**Sasuke!"**

_**You're beautiful, a light that never vanishes in the dark.**_

"**Sasuke, what are you looking at?"**

_**For me it is far, too far. My hand cannot reach it as I was once able to though I never took the chance.**_

"**Hello, are you okay Sasuke!"**

_**I'm scared that one day I won't be able to come back to this side, that one day you'll leave me alone once again. **_

"**Sasuke, "screamed an exasperated worried voice from behind him. Turning and blinking semi-angrily for being bothered when he was to incorporated to spying at the moment he asked. **

"**What is it Sakura!"**

**She smiled though his voice was strained from seeming harsh. She took a sigh of relief commenting, "You're okay. I've been calling you over and over! What are you doing here so far away from everyone else?"**

**Turning momentarily back to his infatuation he looked down to the girl to whom had grown yet with his own growth spurt after the 6 years was still shorter than him. He stated turning and walking away, "So I could be _alone_."**

**She stopped suddenly as if to voice and follow him yet she only stood there verbally bashing herself for bothering him and yet after pep talking herself into trying again later. Sasuke turned his head as he stood near the shore of the lake before him. He took in a deep breath of the fresh air turning his head. He jumped seeing Naruto one foot in a fishing boot and another in the shallow water. He had his shirt over his shoulder and his pants rolled up above his knees. He had a rope in his mouth and the remaining tangled ropes in his hands. As his eyebrows furrowed it showed stress and agitation. **

**Sasuke retreated back behind the tree looking to the mark on Naruto's navel. He always questioned it, was it a seal or was it some tattoo? Whatever it was he had always had it that it confused him. He looked away slowly to make sure no one was watching him then glanced back. Naruto wore scars over his body though they were casual, he didn't see them before, the scars he had seen before however weren't there anymore. Sliding behind another tree moving forward he cursed his foolish behavior but couldn't do anything else. **

**Naruto backed up the boat to the shore tying a rope to the handle and then moving back stabbing a spear into a loop of the rope into the ground keeping it near the shore. Taking a deep breath he wiped the sweat from his forehead turning to the sky with a deep breath.**

**Sasuke swallowed hard turning his head away his hand in his pockets while he furrowed his eyebrows viciously. It had been 6 years, they had both grown up. Taller and leaner, they had gotten so much stronger and now Naruto himself was being seeped by girls and being spoken of with kindness though he continued to hear near the sidelines away from the fan clubs that pointlessly battled which was cuter him or Naruto, that he was a monster, disgusting. He didn't understand what they were talking about and when he asked no one seemed to be willing to tell him.**

**Naruto was an ANBU Squad Leader now, his ambition towards being a Hokage held strong still though. He was like himself they had both joined together under thinking that it would be under equal terms. An even ground for their trivial rivalry, even now as he was the leader strangely enough he had become rather trusted and even stranger though his ability Naruto always returned with scratches, wounds when he returned from villages near their own. Around strangers that didn't know him, though his team mate had nothing but frowns on their faces when returning. They hadn't fought fist to fist since, the Orochimaru incident… **

**Sighing he turned seeing a group of fisher man standing in front of him, he wore a look of sadness but it was for them not for him. He walked past them towards the log with his sandals, kunai holster and headband. The man turned to him suddenly, "Hey! You demon!"**

**He saw Naruto jump while he became to move towards them only to realize that he was hiding. He moved a little closer while one of the fishermen picked up a rock throwing it at an easily cacheable pace yet Naruto made no move. The rock made contact with his temple drawing blood. He turned away flinching as one of the fisherman jumped, "I can't believe Lord Hokage Tsuande even allowed you as a police officer! It's sick!"**

**Sasuke jumped suddenly seeing Naruto slip on his kunai holster making the men jump back and put on his sandals. His eyes never looked so calm and deserted, the fisherman ran away quickly kicking the spear towards him on the way drawing the boat out to sea. Naruto caught it easily turning away slamming the spear into the ground easily. He dropped his things once again while Sasuke confused and no longer so bashful walked forward confused, "What happened to you?"**

**Naruto jumped turning while he stood waist deep in the water. His demeanor changed quickly to a smile and a loud yell, "What this! Oh it's just a scratch! Ran my head into a branch when I wasn't look! Where did you come from!"**

**Sasuke jumped at his lie and noticed the internal pools of pain in his eyes that were bubbling trying to find a way to disappear so no one would see. He shrugged, "I was just walking anyway, and a branch huh? You're such a loser?"**

**He yelled, "Whatever you punk!"**

**Turning his waded further into the water his perfectly toned body glistening with the crystalline waves while he grabbed the string on the boat pulling it back to shore eyeing Sasuke then rubbing away the blood on his forehead. Taking a deep breath he murmured, "Hey can you grab that spear?"**

**He walked over grabbing it and tossing it over while Naruto spun it with his fingers so the spear faced downward he once again stabbed it into the ground turning back wiping away the water and sighing that he'd have to go home and change. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You should put it in tighter I'm guessing that last time it came out of hook that's why it drifted off."**

**After a moment Naruto grunted, "It's fine! I don't see you fishing so don't talk!"**

**Annoyed his fidgeted walking towards him ready to smack him in the head but stopped seeing bruises on his back and gut. By the clothes being buddle to his gut he could see that Naruto was trying to hide them. They were disappearing but nevertheless they were there. He walked towards him as he walked away putting on his headband on the way. He asked suddenly, "Why do you have bruises on your body you haven't been to a mission in a week."**

**Jumping he looked at his body then grinned, "I was just training too hard."**

**Thinking to him it was another lie since he had been... "Stalking" him maybe if that was the right word since he got back well not all the time but most of the time, he gave up on stalking him to the ramen shop due to the amount of time he took there. **

**Naruto turned his head, "Hey idiot what are you staring at!"**

"**Nothing."**

**He walked past him his hands in his pockets. They were both assigned always to wear their headbands during working hours and their uniforms were exactly like Kakashi's only the mask they had to wear at times when out on missions. Naruto yawned, "I'm starving! Hey Sasuke you want to go get some ramen with me!"**

**He glanced to him quickly as if questioning his proposal. Looking forward he thought it over mentioning before agreeing, "Only if you pay."**

**With a disgruntled look Naruto gave in to companionship when eating. It was near dinner time why Naruto hadn't eaten yet bothered him a little yet he realized he was once again being stupid for thinking this way. Why was he was affectionate to this person? His best friend as a matter of fact, loud, obnoxious Naruto! **

**Before he knew it he was at the ramen shop. Naruto settled himself on a stool motioning for him to follow as he did. Everyone stared at the blonde some leaving and some moving closer. He ignored them with great pain as he noticed while he slipped on his black shirt and vest zipping it up. Hiding his face behind the collar he waited for the ramen to be brought over. Sasuke leaned forward on the counter glancing around hearing a straining hushed voice whisper from behind a booth, "There, its him."**

"**The nerve for entering here in the morning with us 'normal' people"**

"**We should leave…"**

"**No! Call the manager; we'll get him out of here!"**

**Sasuke narrowed his eyes suddenly to their insults and rude behavior turning glanced back to Naruto who flinched at the flicker of the words but he seemed rather used to it. Why? Why was he used to this behavior? Why were people hurting _his _Naruto?**

**Naruto jumped suddenly grabbing the chop sticks and the plastic cup of noodles nudging him to eat his own. Turning his head away he watched the sudden life shown in his eyes and his vigor while eating. Jumping one of the girls giggled from his right asking, "Naruto-kun?"**

**Slurping up the noodles handing down his chin he turned in question blinking a few times asking while wiping the remaining residue with his sleeve, "Yeah?"**

"**Umm…I-I…"**

**Sasuke finished his cup standing and motioning for Naruto to follow scowling at the girl while Naruto jumped sighing at only having one serving but waving off, "Alright then bye!"**

**As Sasuke led the way out his hand in his pockets slightly holstered forward Naruto walked backwards slightly still smiling idiotically and waving to the girl who squealed turning away. As he began to turn a sharp spoon made contact with his eye. He stopped suddenly as Sasuke turned hearing the clink of the metal hitting the dirt. **

**There was a long silence as an elderly man jumped up suddenly Naruto turning away covering his eye, the man was yelling something but with the speed Naruto was escaping he didn't hear anything. Naruto was still running as he yelled after him to stop and slow down but he did neither. After a while he stopped throwing himself down on a log in front of a pond. **

**Sasuke asked suddenly stopping in front of the now assumed to be mute adult, "What the that all about! Did you piss off the guy or what! You could have caught that soon by the way!"**

**Questions and insults continued to spill out of his mouth uncontrollably finally losing his hold of not knowing this taboo with him. Bending towards the water he washed his face quickly turning and jumping up his infamous grin on his face as he parried, "Yeah! I just messed with the old guy a little too much you know! No big deal!"**

**He grinned brightly stretching out while Sasuke winced seeing the bruises near the hem of his shirt. He grabbed it suddenly surprised him and pulling it up. Naruto looked away his eyes numb as Sasuke spoke, "Yes and these, training didn't do this to you and you know it. These scars Naruto?"**

**Scowling he pulled away, "Mind your own business Sasuke!"**

**With that he scurried off leaving him to stand alone, confused. **

**Naruto threw his shirt and pants to the side of the room standing in his white boxers. He walked towards the bathroom running some hot water for a bath. He pressed his hand to the seal on his gut. The fox inside of him has been faltering their bond, he had been feeling immense pain and the fox's healing ability had been fading maybe due to the regular beatings he was given. He had become numb to it as the village people had left him to shop during the night and when he would come out they would just…well you would get it.**

**He didn't want to hurt them, he wasn't angry he was just…he pitied them very much. Walking to the bed he winced sitting down and stretched his hand behind his head whispering noticing the presence wearing an all too familiar mask, "Tomorrow midnight we'll leave and then 6:00 AM we shall be debriefed."**

**There was a quick nod and a cheerful response, "Yes Captain!"**

**Smirking at the term he nodded hearing the figure disappear. Pushing himself up he looked down to the seal on his gut, he sighed remembering everything from before. Things had been hectic these years, Sasuke's disappearance and return after his 1 and ½ year of training. Then after his next unannounced 2 year disappearance, he had run away, that was the truth he was nearly banished from the village and he was prepared for such as he had heard that Sasuke was asking questions about 'the truth'. **

**They had looked for him the whole time, yet Tsunade was forced to end the search. He remembered when he returned, that was when Sasuke had stopped looking at him eye to eye or when he began to act weird, when he began to care more then stop caring then follow him around and ask him questions, When he actually began to notice things about him. **

**Naruto sighed as he pushed himself up, he felt sore all over. Gritting his teeth he moved towards the bathroom stopping when he felt an arm grab him and help him walk. He turned questioning, "Kakashi-sensei?"**

"**Come on Naruto, you're worrying Iruka, he's in the kitchen right now setting in the ramen. You need to stop letting them do this."**

**He snapped grabbing the door frame and pulling away from him signifying he could walk just fine, he moved the door to a close whispering finally showing the lost hidden pain, "I won't kill people who are just fighting for what they believe in."**

**He slammed the door in his face as Kakashi jumped taking a deep breath. He turned as Iruka stood there his fists white. He voiced as he made way for the door Kakashi following, "I wanted to kill them all the first night I saw Naruto come back…"**

**Kakashi took a moment then whispered as he turned to the bathroom door, "We're running out of options here."**

**Sasuke took a deep breath. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he walked up the flight of stairs to see Tsunade and ask her about Naruto, she had to know she was the Hokage and she was close friends with Naruto no matter how much he hated their close friendship. He was envious of it. She practically if you call her being a historical warrior of the village 'out of nowhere'. Sighing he continued up the flights of steps.**

**Stopping when he heard a group of familiar words he turned around the corner and ducked back. Naruto's team was there, what would they be doing here? He raised an eyebrow pressing his back against the wall hearing their voices to which he might add were rather morbid. **

**Leaning forward he listened attentively hearing one of Naruto's fan boys whine, "6 A.M! Why so early?"**

**One of the more sensible people sighed to him, "Captain told us 6 A.M. so its 6 A.M. you know not to argue with him especially now!"**

"**But Naruto is usually so laid back now…"**

**Another voice whispered, "He has to come out early or those people well come out, you know what happens then, I can't bare this any longer. To see Captain being treated like this and he won't even tells us why either…it just happens or I don't understand."**

"**You don't understand a lot of things Tobe, but yes and our departure is 12 A.M."**

**There was another sigh as Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows walking forward, "Who is hurting Naruto?"**

**They jumped getting in a row bowing, "Captain Uchiha!"**

**He growled clenching his fist, "Answer the question!"**

**They turned to each other momentarily having a speechlessly conversation with their eyes. He snapped again causing them to jump and fall to their knees begging for forgiveness. Just then Tsunade slipping into the hallway calling, "Sasuke, what are you doing here! Tobe, Sune, Miroku, Wastaru what are you doing on the ground! Get up I don't need these distractions."**

**They jumped on command leaving thankfully while Sasuke cursed turning his head. He turned back to the Hokage whom eyed him viciously. It was a known fact that because of the stress he put on Naruto she didn't like him. He growled turning back and passing her into the room. **

**Tsunade took a seat eyeing him, "Why are you here Sasuke?"**

"**I want to know what you are all hiding from me about Naruto, where all these bruises and cuts are coming from. Why people are treating him the way they are worse than before!"**

**Tsunade turned away while Shizune looked to her shaking her head quickly Sasuke turning his head intimidating to see no avail. In their eyes he was just the little twerp from before. Shizune heard a shuffling outside and quickly dismissed herself shutting the door before allowing them to catch a glimpse of what was outside. **

**Tsunade sighed. "That is none of your concern Sasuke."**

"**Like hell it is not! I have every right to know obviously everyone else does! His teammates half way too at least from what I hear!"**

**She turned away slowly looking at him, "Naruto is in a very, very fragile state right now this is the least of our needs please do not compromise the situation just because you feel out of the little club!"**

**He snapped his hands slamming against the table, "Don't you even try it! That isn't the reason! It's because, damn it all!"**

**Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows then stopped suddenly blinking. She laughed leaning back while he turned to her confused, "What is it?"**

**She smirked, "You have feelings…towards Naruto do you not? More than just some kind of allies"**

**He jumped suddenly blushing and turning away. Grunting he gritted his teeth, "Don't be stupid!"**

**Bursting out the door he slammed it behind him hearing her mocking laughter from behind the door. Walking down the hall he threw his hands into his pockets still blushing. Turning he saw the now medical ninja Sakura run in and out of room with ice, needles, bandages and viles. He furrowed his eyebrows as he saw Shizune rush out of the room walking past him with a vile of what he assumed was blood. Stopping he turned to her while she avoided any eye contact turning and rushing into the Hokage's room. He walked forward hearing a familiar scream and thrashing than Kakashi and Iruka's voice yell, "Naruto!"**

**At that name he ran towards the door pushing them open. His mouth dropped as he flinched, he was looking at a mess, the room looked like a bomb had gone off while broken glass and mysterious liquids laid on the ground. He would have looked around if he wasn't so frightened by the image before him.**

**Kakashi held Naruto with one arm and Iruka the other. He was shaking against them. He was fighting and his eyes, those were the eyes he had when they had fought in the canyon except these eyes and his chakra they were on another level, what was this. Was this the secret? **

**He was suddenly snapped out of it when he heard Iruka yell, "Sasuke!"**

**Sakura turned, "Sasuke-kun! Please leave!"**

**He stopped unable to do anything. Naruto was staring right at him yet he was shaking he was in pain and his body, where had these cuts, bruises, fractures and burns come from? Just as they came they disappeared then reappeared. He was confused no more than ever. Sakura pushed him out as his back slammed against the far wall of the hallway. He stood stiff holding onto the wall hearing Naruto's familiar scream of pain. **

**What was happening? **

_**Today I was able to look you in the eye, but when I did I saw that I minus well be looking into the eyes of a stranger. **_

**((a/N: GOING TO UPDATE OTHER STORIES TODAY IF I DON'T DEFIANTELY TOMORROW CAME HOME LATE AND EXTREMELY TIRED PLUS SCHOOL IS STARTING SO DELAYS WELL OCCUR AND PERHAPS HIATUS!))**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The feelings you give me…**_

"**Blood pressure is stable!"**

_**I can never tell you what I feel…**_

"**Loosen up the straps!"**

**_What I really feel no matter what words I use…_**

"**But Sakura, look at those bruises, they aren't going away."**

_**I hated you for faking those smiles, for hiding your pain.**_

"**We're just going to have to wait for the wounds to heal like normal Iruka, Kakashi."**

_**Just leave it up to me, to suffer for you. **_

"**But those wounds from his past the ones that the fox cured, why did they return from all that time? He felt the pain all over again it didn't heal he was crying…"**

_**So I don't have to see you cry, so I don't have to watch you suffer. Why don't you open up to me Naruto?**_

**Instantly angry he burst through the doorway startling everyone as he turned to his best friend lying on the hospital bed. His flawless body now ripped and discolored. His lips parted in an unsteady breathing as he looked away from him his chest raising then falling halfway rising again painfully. He looked to Iruka who moved the ice from the body and Kakashi who was walking towards him. He asked angrily, "Tell me what is going on!"**

**Sakura looked to the others then tried to rationalize her years of growth and sensibility coming to work, "Sasuke I don't think this is the best time, Naruto is trying to rest and I don't know if he' d want you to…"**

**Sasuke asked suddenly provoked, "Are you saying you can know but I can't? That all of you can, if Sakura can know I have every right!"**

**Kakashi turned to them as Sakura looked down she stated a bit sad, "I was told because Naruto needed a doctor and we were out on the field."**

**There was a moment as he saw that she was forced to know. Iruka stood carefully looking to Sasuke and then Kakashi who stood aside his hands in his pockets casually. He stated, "It is forbidden for anyone to know…but Sasuke you had no one to tell you the story as it should have been all along but…"**

**Naruto stirred gritting his teeth whispering, "kami…"**

**Iruka and Sakura turned suddenly as his eyes fluttered open. He scowled in pain turning his head trying to get up yet fell back. Sakura stated, "Your ribs have been broken all this time, he hasn't been healing you. Something is holding him back."**

**He looked around carefully then his eyes widened painfully from what Sasuke saw. He was trembling now, Sasuke moved forward asking this time softer, "Naruto what is going on?"**

**He was still shaking as Sakura looked to his pulse, it was pumping quickly. Kakashi turned asking trying to remain calm ignoring Sasuke much to his dismay, "What's wrong with Naruto?"**

**Naruto shook as he whispered trying to get up much to the splint attached to his ribs argument, "Why is Sasuke here?"**

**He was scared as Sasuke saw, he was shaking and he was in pain. Sasuke asked suddenly starting confrontation, "Why shouldn't I be here! Dobe! I want to know what the hell is going on!"**

**Sakura helped him to sit up while she winced Sasuke stared at him, he never saw him look so vulnerable yet he knew Sakura did. He remembered that very well when he returned from fighting him he was dressed like a mummy in lameness terms and it was because of him. He took a moment and whispered softly, "What are you hiding from me?"**

**A voice came from the doorway causing everyone to turn, "Naruto I think it is time you tell him."**

**Shizune took a moment looking downward then looked back up to Naruto. She took a deep breath, "Sakura, you and I should leave them to talk."**

**Sakura nodded as Iruka moved to take her place leaving slowly. Kakashi directed him to sit, "Sit down Sasuke."**

**He jumped suddenly angry snapping, "No! Tell me the truth!"**

**Tsunade looked to Naruto sympathetically asking leaning to look him in the eye though he was still shaking and his eyes were still dilating, "Naruto?"**

**Setting a hand to his seal he whispered, "Sasuke…"**

**Sasuke turned to the quivering voice with concern swallowing hard expecting it to be some kind of conspiracy. Tsunade stated, "If we tell you this whether you accept it or not you are not to tell another living soul! Am I clear!"**

**Now he was really interested. He looked to Kakashi who walked to Naruto's right side for a moment. He stated, "Sasuke do you know what this seal is on Naruto's navel?"**

**He raised a confused eyebrow to the question then stated, "A seal? I thought it was just some tattoo Naruto had gotten."**

**He clarified without debate, "it is a seal, a seal to hold in the spirit of the 9 tailed fox…do you remember that?"**

**Sasuke stopped his mouth agape. He shook his head looking to each of their guilty faces, "But the 9 tailed fox was killed by the Hokage!"**

**Tsunade moved up carefully, "No it was moved into the body of a child, Naruto's body…haven't you ever wondered why everyone was treating Naruto the way they did?"**

**He took a moment staring at the ground. Swallowing he stuttered then stopped looking back up to the boy he had known for so long. He asked, "But I thought they just did that because he…he was…so when I fought Naruto that red chakra…what does that have to do with this stuff now!"**

**Iruka took a moment as Naruto flinched then spoke, "The people have been acting out again Naruto, they don't like him being a police officer this was supposed to be a secret…but parents ended up telling their children and so inheriting their hatred. They are scared of him, there are some people that know and some that don't. Naruto found out the day that he was turned into a ninja."**

**He seemed to jump suddenly as Tsunade spoke out, "What we mean by acting out is, they've been…attacking him."**

**Sasuke jumped suddenly asking, "Naruto then why aren't you fighting back! Look at you! Why did you tell me before! All these years!"**

**Tsunade began to explain yet Naruto whimpered painfully, "Because I don't want to hurt them…that'll prove to them that I am a monster…I wasn't allowed to tell you and if I did tell you I was scared that you would have thought I was a monster and you would hate me…"**

**Kakashi looked to him, "I didn't tell you for Naruto's safety, with the way people acted towards him before and now…we can't risk it. Now though more than ever people have been acting against him. They blame him for his misfortunes. Try to understand Sasuke."**

**He looked away he was hurting because he had been lied to yet it also made a lot of sense. Naruto turned away from him, that was why he was shaking that was why he so scared. He didn't want him to hate him, to hurt him like before. Sasuke looked to them for a moment, "I understand."**

**The adults seemed to sigh as Tsunade turned pressing his lips against his dear friend's forehead turning to the others and speaking, "Lets go now alright, Sasuke and Naruto need to talk. Naruto I'll see you tomorrow?"**

**Iruka laid him back painfully pulling the blanket over him. Naruto pressed his hand to his chest wincing. Kakashi nodded setting a hand to Sasuke's shoulder and then looking to the others leaving. Naruto avoided looking at him until Sasuke walked over to him carefully looking to him as he sat upright slightly gripping his chest. He ordered, "Look at me Naruto."**

**Naruto shook still as Sasuke reached his hand out pressing it to the one Naruto had placed on his chest, "Naruto! Look at me!"**

**He swallowed turning his head slowly to him. He jumped as Sasuke seemed saddened. He bent over him carefully, "How long have they been hurting you? How long have you been forced to try to avoid them and lay on the ground while they spit on you and beat you? Tell me!"**

**Naruto winced to his words pulling away from him limping over to the closet throwing on his shirt and other clothes. Sasuke stood still whispering to himself, "why_ don't you open up to me?"_**

**He released the ironic behavior in that and whispered softly, "because of the pain before hand, the pain on inflicted on you before?"**

**Naruto gripped his leg suddenly walking past he took a moment gaining back his posture and he turned to Sasuke smiling, "Its not big deal…"**

**Naruto reached for the door knob yet Sasuke appeared in front of him suddenly gripping his hand in his own He looked at him, "You're a fool! Don't smile! Don't smile when you're feeling so bad!"**

**Naruto froze backing away from him to create some space. He whispered, "You're such a stupid idiot Sasuke! Don't you know there's a magic spell with smiles! I can feel the energy running through me now! See I am going to work hard now and I'll gain there respect! I'll be Lord Hokage and everything will be okay!"**

**He stopped for a moment as Naruto looked away. He smiled, "Come on Sasuke I thought you couldn't stand me! Now you're enjoying my company! No way!"**

**Sasuke stopped remembering that and smiling turning away. He grunted, "Yeah right I'm still as sick of you as ever!"**

**Naruto seemed happy as he passed him out the door. They walked near each other slowly Sasuke turned to him for a moment while Naruto asked, "Are we really friends to you Sasuke?"**

**A little caught off guard with the question he stopped not being good with being so sentimental. So he scoffed uncaringly of his emotions, "Yeah right just rivals I could never have a dobe like you as a friend."**

**Looking away he could see through the glass the drain of color from his friend's face. He winced for his stupidity then began to speak yet then grunted, "I'll just walk you home since it's the middle of the day anyway wouldn't want you to get into any trouble or Kakashi and stuff would kill me."**

**Once again he cursed wanting to cut off his own tongue and stomp on it. Naruto walked past him ,he could swear he saw a tear slide down his face. Naruto disappeared leaving Sasuke to stand still there. He raised his head to the flying papers casually wincing in apology, "Naruto…"**

"**We're leaving tomorrow at 5 A.M instead alright men."**

"**Yes Captian!"**

_**I remember now why you don't open up to me, because I hang you out to dry each time. You're afraid that if you do I'll leave again and this time I won't come back.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I didn't mean to hurt you.**_

**There was a loud knocking on the door, who could be here its 4 in the morning he thought vexed,**

_**I didn't mean it, but it seemed easier than telling you the truth, I didn't want to risk it. Risk you turning and walking away forever like how I almost did to you.**_

**He pushed himself out of the bed reluctantly walking down the stairs with a yawn flipping on the light switch.**

_**When you leave, I get scared that you'll never come back and I'll be alone again.**_

**Sliding across the hardwood floor his eyes returned to the cold orbs of darkness.**

_**I was so obsessed with killing him that when I finally did I didn't know what to do. I forced myself to create false obsessions so I'd have a reason to live. I needed a reason, but you…**_

**Gripping the handle of the door he pulled it open a twinge of regret and guilt running over his face as he looked at his guest.**

_**You became my reason.**_

"**Sasuke…"**

"**Naruto?"**

**The smell of the morning mildew took him off guard as he saw Naruto stare at him. He was dressed in the usual black under clothes his usual flack vest no where to be found yet he had his mask up on top of his head. The color from his face was once again drained like yesterday. He silently wondered to himself if he had been like that all along. Suddenly he remembered that they were just standing there. He welcomed him in as he moved upward wincing at his ribs nodding. Sasuke shut the door turning his head confused, "What are you doing here this early?"**

**Naruto smiled the color returning suddenly, "Come on I thought you didn't sleep Sasuke!"**

**He growled to the attempted insult passing him into the kitchen, "Coffee?"**

**He shook his head grabbing a seat spinning it then landing sitting backwards on the chair. With a smile he spoke, "No thanks! But I noticed you still have those papers. Those papers about Itachi's death, you killed him yourself why don't you believe it?"**

**There was a moment when he turned away grunting, "What I do is none of your business dobe."**

**He seemed to jump at the insult as Sasuke avoided looking at him. Naruto whispered resting his chin on his arms, "Maybe sometimes Sasuke you should try to move on, past this stupid obsession of yours with revenge. He's dead already don't you think its enough? You owe it to yourself and your family to…"**

**Sasuke jumped dropping the kettle of hot water and smacking the glass cup towards Naruto on accident. Naruto caught it suddenly his eyes sad as he set it down. Sasuke shook furiously, "Don't lecture me you bastard! You out of all people who won't give up on their own damn dream no matter how much of your life you waste on it! I fulfilled my dream it was realistic and I took care of it and I'm making sure I did for myself! I can't believe it still that you think you can be Hokage! They would never let a monster…a person like you be Hokage! They won't even let you become an ANBU officer!"**

**He shook furiously when he saw Naruto stand there his face reflected hurt as he set down the cup slowly. Turning his head he pushed the chair in slowly. Sasuke thought over his words then jumped, "Naruto! I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."**

**He shook his head then forced a wry smile looking at him, "I know that, its fine teme! Come on I've known you long enough to know what you mean don't you think? Anyway I got to go, see you later!"**

**Sasuke froze there for a moment as he heard the door way shut. He turned his head back carefully covering his face cursing himself repeatedly under his breath asking how he could be so stupid. Walking up the stairs slowly he threw himself on the bed promising that when he woke up he'd go to Naruto's house and see him and apologize once again.**

**Naruto put his hands into his pockets as he headed to the Hokage's home. He looked to the still dark sky his eyes radiating a mosey like look. He swallowed slightly then continued walking when he saw Wataru staring at him, one of his perkier team mates. He smiled to his Captain, "Captain, are you ready?"**

**He nodded smiling looking to Miroku and the others. They all put on their masks as they turned to the other teams being departure and the medical ninjas. Naruto suddenly jumped when he saw Sakura leaning against a wall smiling to him with Tsunade. He walked over slowly as Tsunade smiled to him motherly dusting off the lint on his shoulder while he pulled up his mask. Her lecturing voice called once again smiling, "Don't you be too risky alright, you are leading all these people don't forget that."**

**He nodded smiling brightly, "No worries Baa-chan!"**

**Sakura snorted smirking, "You be careful with your wounds alright you idiot!"**

**He nodded to them then saluted waving off as in an instance everyone disappeared. **

**Sakura took a deep breath trying to push aside her worries, Tsunade looked down to her student and smiled to her not to worry turning for them to return back to work. **

**Sasuke stood tapping his foot in front of Naruto's home. He grunted looking up to the sky then decided to just go inside thinking that Naruto must have decided to go back to sleep or was showering or something. Jumping to the side of the window he walked in slowly seeing the bed nicely made a real first for Naruto yet then he saw everything was clean. Walking over to the bathroom he saw it was empty and everything was just put away if he didn't know any better he would have thought that no one lived there at all.**

**Continuing to walk through the home thinking of it as a chance to invade his privacy with a sly grin he turned walking to the bathroom seeing bandages with blood in the sink and some needles and scissors. Continuing he noticed the open first aid kit. His eyes saddened as he wrapped his hand around the bandages whispering, "Naruto, you dobe."**

**Turning back he walked out of the room heading back to the window but stopped seeing his bed stand. Over the years Naruto would always get so excited over photos. He said he finally got to prove that he had people who cared about him. Noting he saw the picture with him and Naruto. He had fought over not wanting to be in the picture but seeing the plea in his best friend's face he was forced too. **

**Sighing he smirked in remembering that day yet turned away jumping out the window. Walking down the street he put a hand under his chin trying to think of where he could have gone. He continued searching the village with no avail and his team mates were also no where to be found. Finally giving up to his last resort he walked into Lord Hokage's office. With a sigh he stopped, "Lord Hokage."**

**In the same annoyed voice she asked, "Sasuke?"**

**There was a moment as he asked, "Do you know where Naruto has gone?"**

**She raised an eyebrow to him for a moment then leaned back in her chair partially amused, "he didn't tell you I see. Did you two get in an argument? This morning he seemed rather sad."**

**Before she could say another word he slammed his hand on the desk, "Don't mess with me all I asked was where he went."**

**She jumped, "Don't start a tone with me you little brat! He went on a mission!"**

**With that he stopped turning away. Walking down the hall he sighed looking down for a moment. He grunted turning his head away carefully. Naruto always came to him bothering him in the noisy way he did yelling that he was going then, this time he had to admit he was a bit angry that he didn't tell him still he didn't blame him either. **

**Continuing he found his way to his office sitting down throwing his leg on the top of the desk. He looked around to his squad to which consist of a man named Ruin and some others. Ruin was someone he worked with the most often though he didn't like any of them. He seemed annoyed with them all and at the same time they were very much so loyal to his infatuation Naruto. He blamed Naruto's characteristics. He also had Shino and Kiba on his team strangely enough. He looked down to his paper work and instantly found it difficult to concentrate. He gritted his teeth turning away when he saw Konohamaru come in from Naruto's 3rd cell. Carefully he flooded out the room while Konohamaru walked in. He handed him the mission file, "Shizune told me to bring this to you, Captain's mission file."**

**He took it quickly looking into the file report. His eyes widened as he looked through it. Leaning back for a moment he turned his head, "how many people were dispatched?"**

"**4 cells and 1 group of medic ninjas"**

**He cursed himself as he took a moment. He nodded dismissing him and turning away nodding slowly, "Alright."**

"**The auxiliary team has returned!"**

**The frantic doctors strode through the area caring for the many wounded as a rain storm occurred outside. Blood filled the area as the stretchers continued to run in and out of the area. A stretcher entered as the doctor asked suddenly, "How many causalities!"**

"**Just one!"**

**The stretcher laid the wounded battered body of Naruto down as they looked down shocked.**

**It had been a week and Naruto wasn't back yet it was calmer and Sasuke's work had been finished though not to the best of his ability. He had missed the dobe but then again it was nice to have a vacation and at least he knew he wouldn't have to worry so much though it was such a dangerous mission. As he stood he heard in the hallway a loud scream, a loud familiar scream of Sakura. Walking into the hall a book in hand he saw she was crying. Confused he asked, "Sakura?"**

**Hysterically she cried, "Naruto! He's been critically injured!"**

**He froze his heart seemed to skip a beat as he looked at her. She was crying she was crying a lot; if she was crying this much could it have been that serious? Could Naruto be in that much danger he wondered to himself as he pushed himself forward shakily, "Naruto…"**

"**Blood pressure rate normal, pulse rate normal, no internal bleeding from injuries, one of his eyes is gouged out."**

"**How are the wounds on the chest and shoulder?"**

"**The chest wound is still healing but the shoulder is bleeding."**

"**His legs?"**

"**Muscles are healing but there seems to be a chakra build up near the navel it won't access to the rest of the body."**

**There was a moment as they continued to work the body laying forced to resort to breathing support. **

**Naruto lay on the bed his eye covered on one side with a bandage around his head. He had one over his shoulder and around his chest a long with the splint from his fractured ribs. One leg was lifted into the air and wrapped with a bandage on his right arm also. He wore a mask over his mouth to help him breath and an IV in his arm. Kakashi looked to the boy as Iruka stood beside him. Tsunade stared to his team mates annoyed while they screamed out, "OUR TEAM WAS SURROUNDED BY ENEMIES!"**

"**THE CAPTIAN CAME BACK TO HELP US!"**

"**IT'S NOT HIS FAULT THEY ALL DIED!"**

"**PLEASE DON'T PUNISH HIM!"**

**Kakashi laughed a little at their loyalty speaking, "Calm down already."**

**They continued as Naruto laughed a little showing one blue eye looking out at them, "Its okay it really was my fault we achieved our goal so I got a little careless, I am guessing that arrow head was coated with some chakra poison or something."**

**Tsunade nearly smacked him yet then Iruka sympathized, "Naruto."**

"**Captain! Please we apologize!"**

**Tsunade jumped kicking them each and throwing them out of the room, "As you should now return to work so he can rest!"**

**Kakashi chuckled as Naruto asked softly whimpering as he moved, "Please don't hurt them Tsunade it isn't their fault."**

**She turned to him and smiled lightly yet shook her head, "I know I know now you rest alright I don't want you moving at all."**

**Iruka looked at him for a moment telling him to lie back as he did. He looked up as he listened to the counselor speak, "I injury out of 20 from the auxiliary mid-rank team. 21 fatalities no survivors as known, please dispatch after math quickly there is nothing else left in the report."**

**Another voice jumped, "How could he leave no survivors when he had the upper hand! He isn't using THAT power again is he?"**

"**No there was no difference in skill or anything."**

**Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "I just lost control…" he then smiled brightly, "I was pathetic! I just killed them all I didn't think about survivors or anything not enough training I guess!"**

**Everyone saw the true hurt when they heard Sasuke's voice break in gently, "Don't smile."**

**Everyone turned as Kakashi asked, "Sasuke?"**

**Tsunade saw the look on his face and pushed everyone out the door in dismissal she glared to Sasuke signaling him threateningly then turning back to Naruto waving a good bye the others forcing to mutter so as they ran out of the hospital. Sasuke walked in slowly into the empty room shutting the door on the way, "Don't smile when you're feeling so bad."**

**He asked for a moment, "How long have you been standing there?"**

"**Long enough"**

**Naruto smiled a little then turned his head away slowly. He looked out the window pushing him up painfully pressing his hand to his chest in a low grunt not even bothering to hold back the tears he instead wiped them away quickly. Smiling he turned to him, "I look like shit huh?"**

**He smirked, "Yeah you do, you are such an idiot…you worried everyone."**

**He looked down for a moment remembering how his heart skipped a beat. He looked to his best friend who looked to be in so much pain. Standing for a moment he walked near the window his hand in his pockets as he turned to him. He winced in pain and he looked like he wanted to cry out as he lifted the top of the bed. Turning he smiled, "Sorry, I thought I was a monster though...you're not mad anymore?"**

**He stopped suddenly turning, "Naruto I didn't mean that."**

**He grinned nodding, "I know that it's cool like I care."**

**There was a moment of silence when there was a loud whispering outside the door though it was shut it was loud. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke looked at him pity in his eyes. They way they insulted him and spoke of him as if he wasn't there. Naruto turned away giving a wry smile yet Sasuke walked out the door quickly his eyes narrowed, "you shut up and leave and if I hear you speak another word about Naruto I promise you, your death won't be so much as a mercy killing."**

**They jumped disappearing while Naruto shook slightly he whispered, "You didn't have to do that…but thank you."**

**He nodded to him smirking, "You're such a dobe Naruto."**

**He moved back carefully laying down his face twisted in pain as he turned to his friend, "Shut up teme."**

**Smirking in response they stared at each other beginning their mild conversation. Propping himself down on the chair he looked at him carefully, "You know you do care…you don't need to hide it anymore…"**

**His eyes widened as suddenly Sasuke reached his arms out wrapping them around him slowly. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt his heart beat uncontrollably. He questioned suddenly, "Sasuke?"**

"**Stop doing this, stop worrying me."**

**He stopped shaking softly while Sasuke turned his head his hand pressing into the back of his head, "You're not leaving me again."**

**Naruto reached his weak hand up whispering shakily, "but…"**

**He ended, "I'm not leaving you either."**

_**You became that reason, my reason to keep trying and to keep living.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I was noticing the huge amount of sakura blossoms that were blooming near the academy.**_

"**Shut up Naruto and just eat it!"**

_**This tree has always helped me turn all the problems I face into nothing but small things.**_

"**No! It's disgusting! I'm not eating it! Do you want me to die!"**

_**But today, it's different…**_

"**I want you to live that is why I am making you eat it!"**

_**Because he is here with me, today I don't have to worry about being alone and thinking about it alone I have him with me.**_

"**Likely story if you like it so much why don't you eat it!"**

**_It's all because of him I don't need that tree anymore._**

**Sasuke growled as he pinned him down the spoon of soup in his other hand while Naruto tried to fend him off though he had one leg propped up and one arm in a cast the other immoveable due to the arrow wound, "Open up!"**

**Naruto turned away then suddenly gasped in pain causing Sasuke to instantly revoke his hand in caution of causing him pain. Tears hinted the corner of his eyes causing a wave of guilt to wash over him as Naruto lifted his bandaged hand to his left shoulder. He reeled in pain while Sasuke asked suddenly putting the food down, "Naruto! Are you okay!"**

**He grinned still gripping his arm tightly turned away from him slightly so he couldn't see his shoulder the tears remaining at the rims refusing to fall, he spoke in a constricted voice, "Yeah, I'm fine no big deal. I can handle it."**

**He reached out carefully to lay him back down, "I'm sorry."**

**He grunted turning back his eyes half lidded so he could only see the white causing him to reach out to his shoulders and shake him a little his voice quivering, "Naruto?"**

**There was no response as he lifted his hand feeing a warm liquid, looking he saw blood, Naruto's blood. Turning his eyes widened to the size of saucers as he looked to see the blood flowing from his shoulder, how long had the stitches been torn? How long had be been bleeding? He yelled suddenly seeing Naruto beginning to seizure, "Naruto!"**

**Holding him down gently so he wouldn't hurt him any further, turning he saw a cloth and quickly wrapped it thickly and put it across his mouth so he wouldn't bite his tongue off. Screaming suddenly he called, "Doctor! Help!"**

**He repeated his screams suddenly as the door bursts open running in groups of white coated people. They took his place quickly as Sasuke was pushed back towards the couch to which he fell on his body sprawled as he stared at the trembling body on the bed. Everyone held him down as the Doctor continued to ask the cause and short answers replied that didn't make sense. **

**Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning he saw Sakura looking at him concerned with Rock Lee besides her, those two had actually gotten married, he was surprised at first but then again he was thankful. Sakura wore her Doctor's coat over her shoulder whispering, "Sasuke."**

**He hated that voice, that sad voice while Rock Lee spoke holding his wife's shoulder kindly, "Sakura had to tend to Naruto now since he is his most recent doctor. I'll fill you in on some things outside, let's go."**

**Sasuke looked back whispering threateningly, "I am not leaving Naruto."**

**Sakura took a moment slipping on her coat and running into the crowd. Lee whispered to him seriously, "You are only going to get in the way, lets go outside and we'll be called if anything happens."**

**Turning back he decided he was right, walking out he realized he had grown just as tall as he had. Turning away he sat right in front of the room on the floor causing Lee to stop and turn from the direction of the waiting room. He called seriously, "Sasuke, come on."**

**He growled looking up, "I'm already out here just be grateful."**

**Lee walked over squatting in front of him. He looked at the door, "I know you and Naruto care about each other greatly but you must allow them to work please trust in them."**

**Sasuke lifted his head to him then growled turning away. Lee sighed itching the back of his head smiling brightly rivaling Gai's smile greatly, he whispered, "Do you remember the day we found out Naruto left?"**

**He stopped jumping suddenly, "What does that have to do with anything?"**

**He turned away, "You were worried, you thought that maybe he had gone to get back at you or kill himself, you even though he was going with Gaara or some kind of next evil mastermind."**

**Squinting his eyes accusingly he asked, "What's your point?"**

**Smiling he spoke, "You were mad at him for leaving and when he came back you were even more angry at him because you saw he had changed, you didn't want him to change. You love him Sasuke."**

**Suddenly blushing he backed away looking away with a cough crossing his arms, "You're crazy he's an annoying little twerp, we're just friends and hardly that! We're both guys!"**

**Lee started laughing then suddenly jumped slamming him against the wall, "You attempt to convince yourself! Do not waste your youth dabbling! You fight for it! You admitted did you not when you left that he was your best friend! You were not there to see Naruto when he returns from those days that look on his face! You have no seen Naruto shed tears! Much had happened! When he left it was not for revenge did you know he did it so he could come back and if you tried to leave again maybe he thought he could stop you, he was willing to die for you and everyday he still does! He loves you whether you notice it or not. Perhaps he himself is in denial."**

**Sasuke froze then pushed him away averting his eyes. Pounding his hand into the wall he walked away slowly his hands in his pockets. He walked towards the guest while Lee smiled turning to look into the glass window showing the room. Sakura seemed weary yet she turned to him and smiled. He smiled in return to her his hands in his pockets, "Yes its youth Sasuke…where you find love."**

**Sasuke sat in the room with casual people sitting around, the sick feeling of death and worst case scenario sprouting around the corners. Everyone so intent on their own problems instead of others, in a weird way he felt relieved. **

**Shutting his eyes he leaned back remembering he hadn't gotten a goods night sleep for 3 nights since that was when he found out Naruto was hurt. Furrowing his eyebrows to wipe out the sick thoughts to Naruto crying and the looks he had gotten the day that Sasuke had left him in such a frail condition, he hated leaving him like that. He hated himself for such a long time. **

**Swallowing hard he turned his head away pressing his hand between his eyes remembering the day Naruto had left.**

**Flashback**

**The morning mildew blew in a gentle breeze through the window, he was sleeping, he was tired and me retuning from Orochimaru's grasp so soon ago he had not at all gained the trust of the others. The only person that had vouched for him was Naruto; Sakura alone was next to Naruto holding onto him as if he had become her older brother.**

**He remembered it well sitting there shackles and chains on him Naruto standing in front of him Sakura stealing small glances while still holding on to him in a way in insecurity. Tsunade gave looks of disgust as did the others those looks Naruto had received his whole life.**

**Turning he saw Naruto looking at him with that smile, that same smile. That smile that it was okay and he was such an idiot. After everything he did he still helped him after all those injuries he caused to him and everyone else almost he was still getting that smile. **

**Naruto was risking his life his whole reputation for him and he didn't care. In any case Tsunade allowed it yet Naruto had to do something. That gave him the worst sinking feeling as he heard her say that he would have to do the community services for his damn bad judgment he was still smiling though and yet Sasuke was only left to ANBU supervision for a couple months. **

**Sakura smiled to him for the first time after and stood to talk to him. It was awkward as he watched out of the corner of his eyes while they took the chains away Naruto collect all the information and the looks and the causal hits on the head for his stupidity. Kakashi had set his hand on Naruto's head and said a few words with Iruka then walked towards him just when Sakura finished, "Naruto had trained had with Jiraiya and left me while you were gone I got stronger and he did too, he hasn't stopped training at all he said that its because he blames himself…he never blamed me or you for not telling about the curse mark or anything."**

**Dropping her head she gripped her arm and turned seeing Naruto call to her and with Lee next to him. She had told him while he listened with one ear that Naruto was taking care of her and looking out for her and also Lee and her had been hanging out since Naruto asked him to look after her when he couldn't, he had become protective. Sasuke snorted at the thought then turned to see Kakashi looking at him. He had trained also yes and he had gotten stronger yet then he looked and saw Kakashi smack him across the face. He fell to the ground attention becoming drawn. **

**Naruto ran over quickly bending down next to him in the same kid like naïve way, "Stop it Kakashi-sensei!"**

**Kakashi stared at him while Iruka stood his ground, "Naruto you cannot just allow such decisions to go unnoticed, now come here."**

**Sasuke pulled away from him quickly causing him to flinch yet he stood looking at Kakashi whose eyes softened staring at Naruto. He bent down a little his hand on Naruto's shoulder a smile on his face, the smile he once gained yet lost soon enough. Sasuke whispered, "I don't need your help."**

**Kakashi whispered something to him he didn't catch and then walked away giving one last glance to Sasuke. Naruto turned, "But you're getting it…I managed to save your house…they were going to tear it down…but I did everything I could."**

**He looked at him then grunted walking away the ANBU officers following suit. Naruto shifted his eyes seeing everyone look at him and then turn away. He took a moment then nodded seeing Jiraiya walk towards him, "Are you sure this is the right decision Naruto?"**

"**Yes."**

**Setting a hand on his head he shrugged, "I'm not sure about this."**

"**Come on sensei he deserves a second chance."**

"**Let's just hope he doesn't blow it."**

**Sasuke had remembered standing outside and seeing that but not understanding it but then he returned to lying in his bed. He turned his head and just then he saw the color orange. He rubbed his eyes seeing Naruto standing there looking at him and raised his hand in a gentle wave the same wide smile on his face yet then he blinked pulling himself up and looking around out the window asking himself where the dobe went. **

**He shrugged it off thinking he was imagining things laying back down. The next thing he knew though as he went back to see Tsunade under her calling him she was screaming and people were running in and out of her office the ANBU officers stations at his home were gone and everyone was rustling around she seemed to be on caffeine. She swallowed turning to him, "Uchiha!"**

**Arching an eyebrow he walked forward asking, "What's going on?"**

"**Naruto is missing!"**

**He froze his chest heaving heavily asking, "What do you mean he's missing he was just here yesterday!"**

**She opened a map pressing her hand to her head shaking a little showing treaded mascara. Shaking she whispered, "Jiraiya said when he went to his home everything was gone and there was a note where he said he was leaving and…"**

**Before she could finish she broke down into tears. He ran towards her his hand slamming against the table, "What do you mean! He can't just leave!"**

"**He just left! Didn't you hear me! We don't know what happened! Kakashi and Iruka are off looking, Gaara has sent in note that he had seen no traces and he said he would be looking also!"**

**Gripping her head he whispered, "You think he went with Orochimaru?"**

"**He's dead so I am guessing something else something evil."**

"**Naruto wouldn't do that!"**

"**We could have said the same about you a couple years back couldn't we!"**

**There was a silence when suddenly into the room skidded an out of breath Lee, Neji, Sakura, and Hinata they all spoke bending down to get a deep breath, "We couldn't find him!"**

**Tsunade looked to the crystal ball seeing it smudged with smoke. Lifting it she set it down, "it wasn't working before it was hazed now I hope…"**

**Sasuke loomed over her shoulder worry striking him as all his suspicions were quickly shot down. He looked in and saw Naruto standing there long traces of dirt flying near him like waves. His back was to them as he turned casually as if he could see them yet then suddenly he saw Kiba and Shikamaru standing there watching them.**

**Sasuke skidded forward whispering, "Naruto wouldn't hurt them what is he doing?"**

**Sakura pressed her hands together Lee holding her tightly in security. Tsunade looked and saw Naruto's hands glow. He spun in circles his hands running against the first causing a cyclone and then as it disappeared he was gone. **

**Hinata voiced softly, "he didn't hurt them! What is Naruto doing then if he doesn't want them to be hurt?"**

**Sakura whispered nearly collapsing, "He's going to train."**

**Tsunade jumped, "He's trained to nearly the death if he does anymore he'll die!"**

**Lee turned, "He is trying to fight for something."**

**Sasuke defended, "he had nothing to fight for."**

**There was a suddenly group of glares directed towards him and Kakashi and Iruka stepped forward, "he came to us, we found him before he disappeared he spoke to us with a clone and told us that he was going to be fine…I wouldn't worry Naruto is no longer a doubtless idiot do remember that."**

**Iruka grunted, "When I get my hands on him."**

**Sasuke looked to them seeing the glares disappearing. Furrowing his eyebrows he whispered, "So what happens now?"**

"**Naruto finished everything that I was going to assign you to do as punishment…you're lucky."**

**He flinched turning away and leaving no one caring to stop him. **

**End Flashback**

**Sasuke suddenly jumped looking around seeing had had fallen asleep. Looking around he wiped his eyes seeing it had gotten dark outside. Jumping he realized that Lee was laying on the couch near him sleeping. **

**Sakura had her head against the coffee machine pressing for a cup while Iruka and Kakashi stood outside speaking with Tsunade, it was dark still he suspected what they were speaking of and stood. He turned seeing a group of people leaving; he was guessing they had visited him while he was sleeping.**

**Rubbing his temples he stood seeing Sakura jumped half of the coffee spilling out of the two cups, "Sasuke you're awake!"**

**He nodded seeing her walk and sit next to Lee's sleeping form. She set a cup down and turned to her husband, "Lee."**

**He opened his eyes yawning and pulling himself up while she handed him the cup. He smiled thanking her seeing she was sleepy he supported her with an arm. Sakura whispered, "You are wondering about Naruto?"**

**He nodded sitting back down while she glanced to Tsunade, "It seems that his wounds are healing now but his body is in strain it wasn't your fault you see the fox inside of Naruto, its ripping him apart from the inside out, something is happening. He's sleeping and some portions of his body has healed but the internal bleeding keeps coming off and on, at this rate I doubt he'll be able to stand none the less move his body due to this rupture."**

**He glared at her suddenly causing Lee to explain, "But don't forget the same thing had happened to me where I was near death, I am not too worried. I am thinking he'll be fine."**

**Sasuke turned to him and glared also remembering how Kakashi had told him what happened to him, "But a demon inside you is not doing this to you now is it."**

**There was once again a silence while Kakashi walked in, "You're awake good, I suggest you go home now, Naruto hasn't woken up yet."**

**He glared to his sensei their relationship had been tethered and hadn't seemed to return to normal as he spoke seriously, "I'll be fine, I can stay here."**

**Iruka sighed, "Sasuke you have other duties your cell is not going to wait."**

"**My cell will be fine I gave Ruin command while I am gone and for Naruto's cell I heard that Gaara has been kind enough to lend us a cell for help."**

**There was a moment of silence when Tsunade spoke seriously, "You lose the attitude and start taking care of yourself before you plan on caring for Naruto, if you plan on staying I'll give you paperwork to do."**

**A sly curve of the lip threatened him but he nodded seriously turning and heading to the window of Naruto's room seeing the sign that wouldn't allow him in. His eyes widened as he saw that he now required breath support and the wires attached to his chest and his arm made him think insecurely yet he kept it to himself. **

**This reminded him of that time he sent Naruto to the hospital. Now as he thought of it had been thinking of that more than any other thought today.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I have discovered a long time ago that this is the real look in his eyes.**_

"**Naruto…"**

_**What he is hiding beneath that smiling face?**_

"**I am so sorry."**

_**I really want to know.**_

"**I should have seen it…"**

_**What does it represent?**_

"**I should have seen it the day I met you."**

_**Since I know it exists already.**_

"**But I was too ignorant with my own agenda."**

_**I really want to know, you.**_

"**I couldn't even see your tears."**

**A moment passed as he stared at him through the glass, he would not enter the room. He had promised himself that he would not enter. No way in hell, because if he did maybe he may say something or do something to make matters worse what if he made a mistake and did something to cause him harm. What if he caused him pain again? He would not risk it, even if he wasn't his lover he would be his friend, all he cared about was that Naruto was alive. Nothing else mattered but that. **

**He pressed a hand under his chin taking a deep breath his eyes went wary as he whispered softly to himself, "Don't stray, you have to stand your ground no matter what Sasuke."**

**He turned seeing Kakashi walking towards him, he didn't want to talk to him and he knew Kakashi would not want to talk to him either. Taking a moment he turned back to Naruto. Kakashi stared at him for a second then opened the door walking into the room. He pulled over a chair taking a seat next to Naruto with a small smile, Sasuke watched as he spoke to the sleeping boy but he could hear nothing.**

**Whispering through the glance he called, "I love you…I-I, what am I saying."**

**He felt flustered for talking to himself and he felt even more foolish for saying it in a hospital. Kakashi walked laughing a little as he saw the joy on his face yet behind that joy, he could see the pain. That pain that ripped through his heart. Turning his head he saw Iruka was talking to Sakura and looking through the hospital records. Looking down to his hands he noted the pen, he had been working on paperwork to ease his troubled mind but nothing seemed to work. **

**Naruto was still sleeping and his breathing was still sounding like an asthma attack. Bending his head he placed it against the cold glass of the window seeing Kakashi turn to him grab the doorknob and walk out. They exchanged looks for a moment. Kakashi smiled halfway through the first smile given to him in a long time. He whispered, "You shouldn't sulk it does nothing."**

**Wanting to retort he opened his mouth yet kept quiet turning away as Kakashi left him to mope. Lee walked towards him for a moment speaking rather annoyed, "Kiba came to visit him this morning and said that you wouldn't say a word, Neji came with Hinata and they both said that it looked like you were on the verge of suicide, So Sasuke?"**

**He asked confused, "So what?"**

"**Are you on the verge of suicide?"**

**Grunting he muttered, "Don't be stupid."**

"**You first"**

**They exchanged a moment while Lee sighed crossing his arms, "The fountain of youth is writhing is pain with you Sasuke."**

**Sakura than called to him, "Lee!"**

**He turned his head as Lee followed waving him off, "I need to bring my lovely wife home to relax a tad we'll be back do try to stay alive in that time and we'll be a call away."**

**He stared into the room when he heard a voice call, a raspy cold voice, "Uchiha."**

**He turned shocked to see Temari holding a bouqet of flowers, Kankuro holding boxes of lunch and Gaara standing his arms crossed as usual. They stared to him as Sasuke stood stiff. He asked in stutters, "What is the Kazekage doing here?"**

**Gaara turned looking into the room, his eyes widening as Temari whispered softly her voice hoarse with worry while Gaara stepped forward whispering in unison, "Naruto."**

**Kankuro excused himself into the room with Temari as Gaara stopped, "I was given permission to do so by your leader. I came to make sure my friend was alright."**

**He grunted staring at him twitching angrily, "Your friend."**

**He challenged him speaking soothingly, "yes my friend."**

**He passed him walking into the room slowly standing besides the sleeping Naruto. His chest lifted painfully as his face twisted every second with contorted painful looks. Temari was whispering something while placing the flowers in a vase to Kankuro and Kankuro was busy handing them lunches and keeping one by the side almost to remedy that Naruto was to awaken. **

**His heart bled as he watched these people nourish him, why wasn't he doing that? Why was he letting this sand ninja beat him to the heart of the one he held most precious. He watched as they spoke calmly as if he was awake. This friendship they had grown with Naruto was almost too much to bear. He turned his back from the sight knowing Gaara would take care of him and moved to the waiting room staring at the papers. **

**Iruka sat looking out the window his face fresh with new found tears as he covered them. Kakashi sat near him speaking his hand covering his face to hide the worry lines. He had began to wonder where Jiraiya had gone and why he hadn't visited yet but to think it over he was most likely the only person able to help him right now.**

**Though it was true he couldn't help but feel hurt about it. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**You were my rival. **_

"**Hey Naruto remember that time when we went up to the rooftop of the hospital?"**

_**I hated you, I was jealous of you for the stupidest reasons.**_

"**You know that time, the first time we actually fought each other…"**

_**I minus well have done this to you.**_

"**I never told you why I did it, did I?"**

_**Would it make you feel better if I hurt myself instead?**_

"**Well I want to tell you but…when we fought I was so consumed, why I did it Naruto was because…"**

_**Or would you be mad?**_

"**I was jealous of you….so jealous. It was stupid for me to be jealous of you…"**

_**Would you hate me for being there, for doing this?**_

"**I was jealous because my brother and everyone else was after you not me, see its so stupid, they wanted to, to kill you yet I was jealous because of it."**

_**I just want you to know,**_

"…**I wanted to kill you, I was ready to kill you but when I thought it over later I wanted to kill myself for thinking it."**

_**I love you Naruto.**_

"**Nothing was ever the same after that now was it?"**

**Standing over him Sasuke lifted his head to the window. He was finally able to make his way into this room without feeling remotely ill, though it still churned. He smiled softly brushing his thumb against Naruto's hand. He looked down to him his eyes watery as he whispered, "I saw what you did, I just felt…it was uncalled for…everything began to break apart since then now didn't it?"**

**Sasuke smiled softly to himself then felt his shoulders slump as his knees broke under him. He called gently, "It was never fair for me to do such a thing to you, and it was never fair. But nothing was ever fair to you now was it. I am so sorry Naruto, now wake up so you can hear me okay. Gaara won't leave until you do and you know…you know how I hate him…come on Naruto."**

**Gripping his hand tighter he collapsed into the chair behind him covering his eyes slowly his chest heaving as if he was crying yet no tears would fall. The dark sky let in the rays of moon light while Kagome turned away. He whispered softly to himself, "Pathetic."**

**Feeling a sudden rush of wind he jumped to his feet seeing a figure near the window. He never came face to face with him before, well with so much of speaking. Walking forward he asked, "where have you been? Naruto has been here for weeks!"**

**A voice sighed, "Don't lecture me; I have been working on solving this little puzzle."**

**Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows confused as Jirayia walked towards Naruto, "Naruto is still in there, I am thinking we need to call Gaara in."**

"**What? We're not calling that…that…HIM in here! I don't want him anywhere near him!"**

"**I don't care; he is the only one who can speak to Naruto while he is in a sleep, so unless you want Naruto dead you'll call him in here right now. Understand."**

**Sasuke clutched his fists turning slowly opening the door seeing Gaara standing there his arms crossed. He walked past him as if knowing already what he was to do only infuriating him more. Jirayia called, "Take a seat Gaara, do you know how to do this?"**

**Gaara nodded pressing his hands together slowly one hand on the heart of Naruto's chest. Sasuke twitched uncomfortably at them touching yet then saw a light expand almost like a ripple effect suddenly Naruto's red chakra began to manifest against Gaara's auburn like color. **

**They clashed as Jirayia ordered, "Step back."**

**Sasuke did as told, seconds turned to minutes rather quickly until suddenly flying through the window went Gaara and Naruto laid still his eyebrows flickering in his sleep. Gaara lifted himself to his feet blood running down his temple slowly while he growled casually. Sasuke scoffed almost happy that he failed, "So you don't have a connection."**

**Jirayia commanded them both to turn to Naruto who now laid eyes open staring at the ceiling in a blank way. He turned his head to them slowly while Sasuke stepped forward. Gaara jumped back through the glass, they cautiously whispered his name only to hear him respond through a hoarse unused voice, "Who are you?"**

**Everyone froze quickly their knees buckled, "Naruto…?"**

"**Who am I?"**


	7. Chapter 7

_What now?_

"He doesn't remember anything."

_What do you expect me to do now?_

"Nothing?"

_We're starting all over, I should be happy but we worked so hard just to create this friendship._

"Nothing and no one."

_This relationship._

"But..."

_Now what do I do?_

"This could be permanant or it could be temporary."

_Especially since I minus will be here without you._

Sasuke froze in the place he stood, he felt like someone had just poured a whole bag of salt into his very painful very bloody wounds. He squinted then fell to the ground ignoring the glass that now cut into his skin, he felt so numb and he felt like he was bleeding everywhere. Like all his concerns all his self conscious benefactors were being shown to the world on a gigantic billboard with his picture place right next to it, everyone was laughing now, and he was alone here. He turned his head to Sakura who placed a hand on his shoulder. He was shaking now as he bent his body forward. He asked slowly, "What if he never remembers..."

She seemed unsure of what to say as she took his hand in her own bending forward, "Sasuke, don't worry about it. I'm sure everything well be fine."

Lee walked towards them both bending towards them. Sasuke turned to them as she whispered slowly, "Everything is going to be okay..."

He gritted his teeth tears threatening to fall as he looked over seeing Naruto looking out the window. He was tall and lean and he looked the same from afar that is until he moved closer. The pain in his eyes were vigilant and it seemed that it would never disappear this pain in his eyes as he reached his hand out. He was confused and dazed and if he did begin to remember what if, what if he remembers things that had no meaning until he remembered everything? Like what if suddenly this happened and he hated him? Like the time they fought on the roof top? Like the time they fought before he left to Orochimaru? He would hate him...

As if on cue Naruto turned to them through the broken glass the doctor inside the room turned following his gaze. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment as Gaara had left refusing to look at Naruto he now sat in the waiting room his head up to the ceiling while Temari and Kankuro stood stiff near him unsure of how to help him. It was a three way intersection and at this moment he was the prime target sitting in the middle as all the lights said go.

Kakashi walked towards him slowly, "Sakura, Lee you go ahead and return to work. I'll take care of him."

Naruto continued to stare as the doctor left the room. Sasuke looked up his shoulders hunched as tears weilded up in his eyes. He felt like he was 3 years old again and running away from his dad after he just said no to whatever it was. He ran away quickly as Kakashi yelled after him, "Sasuke!"

Everyone stood still knowing better than too follow. Something almost as bad as this would be to see the Uchiha Avenger cry.

Gaara laid there as he whispered, "He doesn't remember anything..."

Temari nodded flinching as he moved afraid of his reaction yet he only laid his head inbetween his legs and stared down to the ground gripping his head. Kankuro walked towards him his hand hesitant and he then placed it on his shoulder. Kankuro whispered, "Don't worry this is Naruto remember? He beat you, he can definately beat this."

Temari kicked him almost for the lack of sensitivity but then Gaara whispered, "You're right..."

They stopped as Gaara nodded to keep himself believing what he was saying. Temari took a seat on his otherside pressing his hand to him carefully. She smiled softly, "Come on Gaara stop moping now okay."

He looked up for a moment staring down the hall seeing the broken window and the glass being cleaned.

Sasuke sat in the garden rocking himself back and forth as he placed his hands together his thumbs pressing firmly against the sides of his nose. He shook rocking back and forth shutting his eyes so tightly as if to stop the tears that continued to fall down his face. He hissed his back suddenly continuing back and forth. Naruto had forgotten who he was, Naruto didn't know who he was. He was just someone else, he was a stranger to him right now. Right now Naruto was almost like a child, he didn't know who he was and he didn't know if he could claim that he knew Naruto anymore.

Suddenly he jumped as he heard a familar laugh and hurried footsteps. Turning his head quickly he wiped away the tears embarassed as he saw Naruto the 18 year old Naruto running through the hospital garden chasing after a butterfly like as he said before a 3 year old. Swallowing hard he felt the strings of his heart being cut to shreads one by one and soon it would sink into the pit of his stomach and break until suddenly it was nothing.

Staring he watched as Naruto froze laughing brightly turning his head to Iruka who seemed to have been crying also since his face showed swollen red eyes. Naruto was laughing and called out to him, "Iruka right?"

Just as his heart was breaking he knew that the same thing was happening to Iruka. He whispered softly, "Yeah, I'm Iruka..."

He smiled his toothy smile, the smile he had on his face when they were young and they had agreed in conversation to something. This was the smile of Naruto Uzumaki but this person at the moment was not Naruto Uzumaki. He stood and turned to leave until he saw hidden in the shadows was Kakashi. He looked beaten down as he whispered, "What's worse than being hurt?"

Sasuke turned away this time shamed as he whispered, "...seeing someone you love being hurt."

Kakashi nodded slowly then turned, "How do you think Naruto feels, he saw Iruka crying you know and so he is the one who said to come out. He apologized to him...this isn't his fault."

They both turned as Sasuke whispered, "This is cruel...this is unfair.Hasn't he suffered enough?"

Kakashi turned back as Sasuke took a hesitant breath as suddenly Naruto's body seemed to tense up and fall backwards up lucky instantly Iruka gripped his body in his own arms. He shook his vigourously, "Naruto?"

Sasuke ran towards them quickly falling beside him as he saw that Naruto's eyes remained open. Iruka reached for a pulse then screamed, "Kakashi! He's not breathing! His heart isn't beating!"

As if on cue suddenly rushing over came some nurses. They pushed Sasuke and Iruka back quickly as Sasuke stood there. That was a moment that was a moment where he would see what if would have been like if Naruto was gone, he needed to think, would he rather have an empty book or none at all? Swallowing he turned to see Iruka shaking furiously as Kakashi holding him tightly the pain in his eyes obvious for his lover. Sasuke turned his head then ran blindly back into the hospital, "Naruto!"

He thought to himself the last part as the two doors shut behind the unconscious Naruto, "I forgive you..."


End file.
